Solid plastic foam structures have been used for some time as load-bearing supports, such as for merchandise supports as disclosed in Bustos U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,987. While such supports are lightweight and inexpensive, they suffer from two serious disadvantages. The plastic base does not have sufficient compressive strength to support a heavy load of merchandise. Secondly, the plastic foam is easily dented or torn during use. While reinforced sheet material, such as plywood, can be applied to the load-bearing surface of the support by adhesive tape, the base is not very attractive and the tape tends to loosen with use. Plastic sheet material can be laminated to the foam support after it is formed, but it is very difficult to laminate the plastic sheet so that it is smooth, especially at the corners and edges.